Production of hydrocarbon reservoirs is complicated by the presence of naturally-occurring solids debris, such as sand, as well as solids, such as proppant, which have been intentionally injected into the reservoir, in conjunction with treatment fluid, for improving the rate of hydrocarbon production from the reservoir.